I missed the sun
by Nat D
Summary: KagInu Quando eles finalmente conseguem recuperar a jóia, Kagome sente que seu sol vai pra nunca mais voltar... Oneshot...e espero reviews, por favor...


"Tanto tempo... tanto tempo aqui...perto de você...e você simplesmente não percebe...não percebe o quanto meu amor por você é enorme..."

Kagome estava deitada na relva, à beira de um pequeno, mas perigoso abismo.

"Todos os dias, te ouço chamando pelo nome dela...o nome da minha rival...esse amor enorme que insiste em machucar-me...essa sua ganância de encontrá-la....Ah Inuyasha..."

Derramava solitárias lágrimas. Apenas deixava que o constante sorriso descansasse, e deixava seus sentimentos virem à tona. Como sentia falta dele perto sentia a falta do sorriso dele...mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto...não para ela...ele nunca sorrira para ela...nunca... Deixava-se descansar naquele fim de tarde...o sol já se pondo...e apertava a pequena bola preciosa em suas mãos.

"Aqui está meu amor, sua tão cobiçada jóia. Aqui está ela...mesmo sofrendo, e a entrego, para que possas ser feliz..."

Com a Jóia completa em suas mãos, Kagome se lembrava, com muita amargura, que ele não precisava mais dela. Pra nada... Ouviu alguns passos se aproximando. Sabia que era ele, mas não fez esforço algum para secar as lágrimas. Ele sentou ao lado do corpo dela, e perguntou:

-Está com você?

Ela levantou a mão em que a pequena bolinha se encontrava, e entregou-o. Não o olhou, mas sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando, ao ver que finalmente, a Jóia estava completa, e era dele.

-Finalmente...a tenho...- ele começou.

"Será que ele não se importa nem um pouquinho com o fato de que eu vou embora?"

Deixou que mais uma lágrima caísse

-Mas por que diabos você está chorando? – ele perguntou afinal

-Por que é aqui que nos despedimos, Inuyasha... – falou simplesmente.

Nenhuma reação da parte dele. Ele apenas olhava a preciosa Jóia em suas mãos

-Demorou tanto pra eu conseguir completá-la...mas agora ela é minha...e ninguém a tira de mim novamente.- falou convicto.

"Não...não se importa nem um pouquinho..."

Kagome se levantou e olhou para ele, chamando-o a atenção.

-Minha nossa, Kagome!! Seus olhos estão horríveis!!

Ela secou as lágrimas com as mãos e olhou para o céu infinito.

-Sabe Inuyasha, eu sempre pensei que o Sol ia e voltava todos os dias...

-E isso acontece mesmo!!- falou sem entender.

-Sim...mas agora eu percebo, que algumas vezes o sol simplesmente vai, e deixa pessoas assim como eu esperando que ele volte, mas ele simplesmente se vai...

-Isso não faz sentido Kagome...

-E hoje é o dia, em que o Sol apenas vai pra mim...- ela olhava para o Sol que descia atrás das montanhas, que já não incomodava mais aos olhos de qualquer ser humano. –Hoje é o dia, em que o meu Sol apenas se põe, e a Lua vem, para ficar solitária na eterna noite que surge, com a partida do Sol...

-Mas o que você...

-Hoje, Inuyasha, é o dia em que eu volto pro meu mundo, e o dia em que deixo o seu...hoje, é o dia em que o meu Sol vai, e nunca mais volta...

Ele agora olhava para a menina, a sua companheira de batalhas, a sua "detectora de fragmentos", como ele a chamava

-Como assim?

-Hoje é o dia em que eu desapareço completamente dessa era...-ela olhou para o chão, e apertou um pouco de grama em suas mãos, e deixou que mais uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos

-Kagome...pare de chorar...você sabe que eu...

-Você não gosta de ver garotas chorando, eu sei. Sei tanta coisa sobre você que você até se espantaria se eu começasse a citá-as aqui...- ela riu com o canto da boca.-O que você pretende fazer com a Jóia?

-Pretendo...

-Além de ressuscitar a Kikyou?

-Eu...

-Você vai se tornar um humano ou um youkai completo?

-Não sei...porque quer saber?

-Curiosidade...quero saber o que vai acontecer com você...depois que eu for...

-Você vai embora...mesmo?

-É...eu não teria motivo pra ficar aqui...

Ele calou-se, como se concordasse.

"Você não sabe como eu vou sofrer longe de você, meu amor...você não sabe como...".

-Inuyasha?

-O quê?- disse olhando para a Jóia

-Você...vai sentir saudades de mim?

Ele olhou-a nos olhos, como se procurasse a resposta certa. Olhou-a por tempo demais na opinião dela

-Não precisa responder se não quiser...

-Claro que eu vou sentir sua falta...todos nós vamos!

Ela olhou-o contente, e ele virou o rosto, envergonhado.

-O que você vai fazer agora?

-Vou atrás da Kikyou...vou ressuscitá-la, e aí vamos sair daqui...

-Vão pra onde?

-Não sei...pra algum lugar bem longe de onde esse maldito do Naraku fez essa maldita tocaia para nós!- disse com os olhos brilhando

-Bem...bem longe?

-É...bem longe! Longe de tudo isso!

-Tudo bem...então...eu já vou ta?

-Tá...- disse destraído

-Adeus...Inuyasha...

-Tchau...- disse completamente absorto em seus planos para com ele e Kikyou.

-Eu...espero que você seja muito feliz...e espero que ela possa te dar todo o amor que você a oferece...e espero um dia poder te esquecer...

Ao ouvir a última frase, ele olhou-a espantado.

-Me...esquecer? Como assim...me esquecer?

Ela riu de leve, tentando conter as lágrimas que estavam prestes a manchar seu rosto novamente

-Você nunca percebeu...

-Percebi o quê?

Ela chegou perto dele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, aproximou seu rosto ao dele, e sussurrou

-Eu te amo....

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Me...me ama?

-Muito...mais do que a mim mesma...

Ele continuou a olhar dentro dos olhos dela, espantado.

-Eu te amo muito Inuyasha...muito...muito mesmo...e sofro...cada vez que você pronuncia o nome dela...sofro cada vez que você diz que a ama...sofro muito...mas não consigo deixar de te amar...

-Eu...

-Mas eu sei que você a ama muito, e que eu na sou capaz de fazer você esquecer esse amor de anos...sou só mais uma garotinha apaixonada...mais uma garotinha que encontrou seu grande amor...e mais uma garotinha que sabe que não pode tê-lo.- ela beijou-lhe a face, levantou-se e foi.

-Adeus Inuyasha

Ele ficou calado. Kagome se afastou cada vez mais...não agüentava mais um minuto ao lado dele, sabendo que ele nunca seria seu, que ele pertencia á outra. Chegou ao vilarejo, se despediu de todos, e atravessou o posso. Chegou em casa e encontrou apenas a mãe

-Filha? Olá!! Não sabia que voltaria hoje!!

-Acabou mãe...acabou pra sempre...- disse, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

-Pra sempre? Você não vai mais voltar lá?

-Não...eu não posso...

-E o Inuyasha?

-Ele não me ama mãe...não me ama...ama a Kikyou...e sempre vai amar...- sua mãe correu para abraçar a filha, sabendo que ela não estava bem. Sentou –se no sofá, e deixou que Kagome descansasse a cabeça em seu colo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Pronto...chore...chorar faz bem...desabafa...deixa sair toda a sua tristeza...

-Ele não me ama mãe!!- disse aos prantos.

-Seu pai sempre me dizia, que o que menos se espera, de repente acontece!

-Mas isso não vai acontecer....ele nunca mais vai querer saber que eu existo!

-Filha, não se esqueça, de que por mais que pareça que nunca mais vai haver luz, o sol sempre nasce de novo...sempre....

Kagome não pôde ouvir a última frase da mãe, pois dormira, cansada de lutas, cansada de chorar, cansada de tudo.

Dois dias depois, ela voltava do colégio, como sempre,pensando nele

"Como ele deve estar agora? Será que ele já encontrou a Kikyou?"

Chegou ao vilarejo e foi direto ao poço.

"O que será que ele está pensando? Será que ele está pensando em mim?"

Chegou perto do poço, e alisou-o com a mão...

"Eu nem posso ir lá...não tenho mais a jóia..."

Sentou-se à beirada a do poço e respirou fundo.

"Bom, ao contrário de você Inuyasha... eu não posso sentir o cheiro de alguém à distancia..."

Levantou-se e foi à árvore sagrada. Sentou-se ao pequeno banco que havia lá.

-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo... mesmo que eu não possa ter você...só pra mim...

Fechou os olhos e deixou uma lágrima solitária cair do seu rosto

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de ver garotas chorando!

Não era verdade! Ele não estava lá! Não era verdade! Ela estava sonhando de novo... de novo!

-Então pare de chorar logo, por que eu tenho que falar com você. - o tom dele era de carinho...porém era firme.

Ela ainda não acreditava que ele estava lá. Ele não podia. Será que ele deixaria Kikyou para ir falar com ela?

Lentamente virou o rosto e o viu. Estava lá, sentado ao lado dela com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Oi...- ele disse carinhoso

-O que...você está fazendo aqui?

-Bom, eu tomei um belo de um fora, então...

-Um fora? Como assim?

-Bom, a Kikyou me disse que eu nunca mais iria ama-la novamente, e me disse que o meu coração já havia sido contaminado, então ela foi embora, e me deixou lá a pensar...quem seria a garota que contaminou o meu coração? Onde será que ela estaria? Então eu vim aqui, pra saber se você pode me responder....

-Eu? O que eu poderia te dizer?

-Eu? O que eu poderia te dizer?

-Ah...não se faça de desentendida...- chegou perto do rosto dela e o prendeu em suas mãos. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando... não sabe?

-Não...não tenho certeza...

Estava tão nervosa...nunca seus rostos ficaram assim tão próximos... nunca!

-Eu fiquei lá pensando, e descobri que você seria a única que poderia me responder... você sempre foi a única que me respondia tudo...por que não poderia me responder essa? Não acha?- passou levemente os seus lábios contra os dela, fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele rapidamente, assustada.

Isso não estava acontecendo!! Não estava!! O que ele queria afinal?? (você ainda pergunta?)

-Não foi você mesma que disse que me amava? Adivinha só...Eu também...

Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, e sentiu o beijo que viria a seguir...

-Eu amo você Kagome, amo muito!- e completou a tarde da menina, com o seu beijo cálido.

Estavam sentados em um banco de uma pracinha, sozinhos.

-Eu não falei que o sol sempre volta? – ele disse abraçando-a

-Quer saber? Eu senti falta do sol..do meu sol...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oi gente!! Bom, eu resolvi fazer essa fic de imediato, foi meio que um lapso! Rs...bom, aqui está o resultado do meu momento de insanidade. Estou agora na casa da minha amiga Becca, que também AMA Inuzinho....obrigada por me emprestar o seu computador tá??

Mil bjos para todos, e se puderem, deixem reviews tá?

Mil bjos,

Nat

PS: Pra quem não sabe, o título quer dizer "Eu senti falta do sol" Valeu pra quem pra quem perdeu um pouquinho do seu tempo comigo!!


End file.
